The present invention relates in general to satellite communications systems and, in particular, to interference mitigation in communications systems.
Ground stations for satellite communications systems are used for communicating with satellites. In the past, when most communications satellites were in Geosynchronous (GEO) orbits, ground stations were installed with a fixed antenna angle because GEO satellites do not move relative to the earth""s surface. Now, as ground stations for Low Earth Orbit (LEO) satellites are needed, ground station antenna angles are no longer fixed because the ground stations track LEO satellites as they move relative to the earth""s surface.
Fixed service providers are communications service providers that have fixed installations for terrestrial services. Point-to-point microwave communications provided by dish antennas on buildings and hilltops are examples of fixed service installations. Fixed service providers have not historically presented an interference problem to satellite system ground stations, in part because GEO ground stations have antennas pointed skyward. Because LEO ground stations have antennas that can point in multiple directions, interference from fixed service providers presents a potential problem.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a significant need in the art for a LEO ground station having fixed service interference mitigation capabilities.